Hasta en otro mundo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Videl siente curiosidad acerca de ellos y no duda en preguntarle a Wish, quien le muestra un mundo alterno.


Se vino la idea y ahí terminó.

* * *

**Disclaime**r: DB pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Nota**: Este fic está basado usando los universos alternos de cambio de linea temporal con los que se juegan especialmente en súper.

Con lo cual, **la parte que esté en cursiva será de un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Hasta en otro mundo.**

**—&**—

—¿Puedes explicarlo de un modo más fácil? —cuestionó Videl mirando fijamente a Wish, quien sólo extendió su boca leventemente antes de dar un sorbo al té importado que Videl le prometiera mucho tiempo atrás.

Había aparecido repentinamente en su hogar y le había recordado aquel detalle, ansioso por probarlo. Al principio, había pensado que estaría para buscar a Son Gohan, sin embargo, lo descartó hábilmente y fue directo al grano.

Videl no había podido evitar sentirse curiosa por una de las últimas conversaciones que rondaba las mesa a la hora de la comida en casa de cualquier Son o, en casa de Bulma. El tema era que ella necesitaba una explicación más mortal y no tan complicada y, desde luego, tampoco una muy rellena de información innecesaria.

—Puedo ponerte un ejemplo muy sencillo, querida —dijo Wish tomando una de las pastas con forma de animales—. Curioso. ¿Por qué tienen esta forma?

—Porque desde que nació Pan todo es de ese tipo de cosas en casa —reflexionó sonriendo maternalmente. Wish se comió una de ellas.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Justo en todos los sentidos! Eres una gran cocinera.

—Gracias —agradeció el halago y se inclinó adelante—. ¿Por favor?

—Ah, sí, sí —recordó él—. Veamos.

Miró a su alrededor, dando con la fotografía de boda de Gohan y ella.

—En este mundo y en esta línea temporal, tú estás casada con tu marido y habéis tenido una hija —explicó—. En otras, por ejemplo en la que vino el joven Trunks que conocieron cuando aparecieron los androides, no. Gohan muere antes de tener cualquier contacto contigo y, aunque no sé los detalles del todo, cabe la posibilidad de que también estuvieras muerta. Y así, infinitas posibilidades.

—Comprendo —sopesó. Gohan le había hablado de Trunks, pero nunca le había comentado mucho más allá. —¿Es así siempre? O no estamos juntos o muere uno.

Wish pareció sopesarlo.

—Hay futuro de todo tipo, pero hay uno en que… bueno, parece una serie de anime romántica. —Dio otro sorbo al té, maravillándose con el sabor—. Por ejemplo, en esa no terminasteis juntos después de la batalla épica contra Buu.

—¿Eh? —masculló sorprendida—. Creía que por causas mayores o cosas asi…

—En casi todos es así, recuerda que al fin y al cabo, tu marido es un guerrero. Existen algunos tiempos alternos en que es villano, por ejemplo, pero este del que te hablo, es a causa de lo que suele ocurrir en muchas relaciones.

Videl se sentó al darse cuenta que se había incorporado, llevándose las manos hasta el cuello.

—Gohan villano… me parece increible. Si es un amor…

—A menos que se cabree, claro —puntualizó Wish—. Algún que otro ser se está quejando en el infierno por ello.

Videl se sonrojó sin poderlo remediar.

—Entonces —continuó tras carraspear y recuperar la compostura—. ¿Hay un mundo en que nos separamos? ¿Por qué?

—Hum… Me aburriría mucho contártelo como si nada.

Videl chasqueó la lengua y entonces, se le ocurrió.

—¿Y si me lo muestras? Podría hacer unas palomitas. Como si estuviéramos viendo una película.

Wish pareció interesado en el aperitivo.

—¿Qué son esas palomitas?

Videl sonrió satisfecha de que hubiera picado el anzuelo. O el maíz, en este caso. Así que, aunque seguramente estaría pero que muy mal, ganó con algo de chantaje y Wish le concedió el premio de saciar su curiosidad.

Wish inclinó su cetro. Videl se inclinó para ver mejor. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar.

.

.

_Videl sostuvo a la pequeña hasta que consideró que era suficiente y permitió que la inercia hiciera su propio trabajo, logrando una carcajada por parte de la pequeña boca. Sonrió satisfecha. ¿Cómo no iba a estar satisfecha una madre de la sonrisa de hija?_

—_Venga, es la última —anunció sacándola del columpio—. Prometimos volver pronto para estar un rato con el abuelo._

—_¡Abuelito! —canturreó la pequeña._

_Videl le colocó el gorro azul sobre el rubio cabello y aseguró que su ropa estuviera en condiciones para el paseo de regreso a su casa. La niña le devolvió un reflejo de sí misma, habiendo heredado su mismo color. En realidad, lo único que había logrado sacar de su padre era su cabello. _

—_¿Mamá?_

_Dio un respingo al notar que le tiraba de la falda, volviéndose para encontrar a otra pequeña, algo más mayor, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Videl miró a su alrededor en busca de una madre buscando a su retoño perdido._

—_¿Te has perdido, pequeña? —cuestionó._

_La niña continuó mirándola con unos ojos grandes y negros._

—_Mamá —repitió señalándola._

_Videl miró a su hija y luego a la otra niña._

—_No, pequeña, no soy tú mamá —respondió—. ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?_

_La pequeña negó con la cabeza y se tiró del babero para mostrar la etiqueta de su nombre._

—_Vale, eres Gomen* Son._

_Esbozó una trémula sonrisa por el nombre y la loca idea que estaba ocurriendo por su mente. Era imposible que ocurriera algo así. El destino no podía ser tan irónico._

_Pero cuando la tomó de la mano para ir en busca de un policía, la niña hizo algo que ella conocía muy bien: voló._

—_Vaaale —dijo sujetándola antes de que alguien más la viera—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa? —propuso._

—_¡Sí! —se animó la pequeña—. ¡Vamos a casa, mamá!_

_Videl estaba demasiado ocupada en darle vueltas a múltiples ideas como para prestar atención al llamado. Tomó a su hija en brazos y lo más rápido que pudo, regresó a casa._

_Su padre ya estaba esperándola._

—_Ah, creí que nunca vendrías, Videl. ¿Es una amiga de…?_

—_¡No! —negó chistándole. Se volvió hacia Gomen—. Cariño, qué te parece si jugáis ambas a algo mientras preparo algo de comer. _

_Si venía de dónde creía que venía, la respuesta sería…_

—_¡Sí, comida!_

_Esbozó una trémula sonrisa y miró a su padre mientras ambas pequeñas corrían por la casa en dirección al cuarto de juegos. Satán levantó una ceja, esperando respuestas._

—_¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurre? —indagó._

—_Sí, pero necesito el listín —dijo buscando por la sala—. Espero que siga conservando el mismo número de teléfono, por favor._

—_¿Quién?_

_Videl suspiró mientras se alejaba hasta el salón y se arrodilla frente al más moderno teléfono y última generación marca Capsule. A los que también tenía el honor de conocer. Marcó los números y esperó ante la pantalla._

_Un rostro conocido apareció, primero con una gran sonrisa y, al reconocerla, su mueca cambió._

—_Ah, eres tú, Videl —saludó._

—_Sí. Cuánto tiempo, Chi-chi —saludó—. ¿Estaría Son Gohan en casa?_

_La mujer levantó una ceja y frunció los labios antes de responder._

—_Pues no. Está, lógicamente, trabajando. En un rato saldrá. ¿Por qué?_

_Videl hizo oídos sordos al tono de voz._

—_Por favor, cuando salga dígale si puede venir a casa, que tiene que sentir algo. Por favor, él lo entenderá._

_Antes de que Chi-chi preguntara algo más o se escandalizara por sus palabras, colgó. Su padre, tras ella, parpadeó y sacó sus propias hipótesis._

—_Videl, esa niña nueva no será…_

—_Sí, es hija de él o al menos, de alguien de su familia. Pero estoy segura que es suya. _

_Satán observó más atento a la pequeña._

—_¡Dios, si miras fijamente sí que tiene su cara! —exclamó—. ¿Estás segura de esto? Él no lo aprobará._

—_Pues no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ir a devolverla a su casa sería todavía peor —protestó—. Y aquí, al menos, estarás tú y allí, en su casa, su madre querrá hacerme trocitos._

_Satán encogió los hombros._

—_Lo comprendo. Yo también estaría furioso si no conociera ciertos detalles —reconoció—. Pero ellas los desconoce._

—_No lo sé, sinceramente —confesó—. Y, tampoco crea que sea asunto vuestro. Es algo de Gohan y mío. Y de hace mucho tiempo ya. Como para preocuparme por ello. ¡Ya no soy una colegiala!_

_Pero cuando Gohan apareció frente a su puerta horas más tarde se dio cuenta de que continuaban temblándole las piernas como una mocosa. Y no debería ser así. _

—_Siento la tardanza —se disculpó él buscando con la mirada a su retoño—. Mi madre no quería decirme qué ocurría, pero entendí tu mensaje. Lo siento._

—_No tienes que disculparse —dijo—. Aunque me intriga cómo pudo ir hasta el parque sola._

_Gohan hizo una mueca que reconoció como frustración leve._

—_Aprendió a volar, así que… _

—_Oh. —Comprendió—. Suerte que nos encontramos entonces._

—_Sí —reconoció él suspirando. Extendió su brazo hasta tocarle el hombro, un gesto que no duró demasiado pero que dejó caliente el lugar—. Gracias._

_Videl no le dio más importancia de la necesaria. Gohan estaba claramente aliviado de haber encontrado a su hija y que, por suerte, estuviera en buenas manos. _

_Lo vio quedarse alejado de ella mientras la observaba jugar con su propia hija. Un contraste interesante de rubio y moreno por ambas. _

—_Me llamó mamá —confesó posicionándose a su lado._

_Gohan dio un respingo ante sus palabras y la miró con la boca abierta._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí —confirmó sin poder evitar una risita—. Fue sorprendente, no puedo negarlo. _

—_Lo siento —se disculpó—. Desde que mi mujer muriera cuando ella nació sólo ha tenido a mi madre como referente. Y jamás la había llamado así. Más bien, ahora que lo pienso, nunca había pronunciado esas palabras a ninguna mujer._

_Gohan parecía rumiar mucho ese detalle, preguntándose entre susurros la razón. _

—_Puede que sea porque vio a las otras niñas decírselo a las demás mamás del parque —sopesó—. Podría haberlo interpretado de ese modo._

—_Supongo que sí —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Ah, Son Gohan —saludó Satán al entrar en la sala bloqueando el teléfono móvil —. ¿Qué tal va todo, muchacho? ¿Algún problema espacial de que deba de preocuparme?_

_Gohan y él se estrecharon la mano educadamente._

—_No, ninguno —garantizó—. Al menos, por ahora la tierra tiene una época de paz hasta aburrida, según mi padre y Vegetta._

_Satán soltó una risita nerviosa, por supuesto, no compartiendo la emocionante idea de pelear como de esos dos sujetos. Carraspeó y miró hacia ambas niñas._

—_Y tu pequeña… ¿también se va a poner rubia como te pasa a ti? —preguntó—. Entre nosotros, creo que ya debe de ser hasta más fuerte que yo._

—_¡Papá! —regañó Videl._

—_¿Qué? —masculló este—. No es nada malo y creo que conocemos a Gohan lo suficiente como para saber la verdad tras mi fama._

—_Lo sé, pero…_

_Miró de soslayo hacia Gohan. Éste lo descartó con un movimiento de su mano simplemente._

—_Todavía no puedo decir que sí o no, señor Satán, pero creo que a este paso será hasta más fuerte que yo. _

_Videl puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Vale, mientras vosotros intercambiais batallitas, yo iré a preparar la cena —anunció y dejó a ambos hombres en su tan concentrada conversación._

_Desde luego, era un poema ver a su padre hablar con tanta tranquilidad con Gohan. Esa familiaridad le estrujó el corazón. Hace años aquello era tierno, hermoso, ahora era conflictivo. Si tan solo su marido fuera capaz de hacer algo así…_

_Pero no era ningún secreto que su padre no le aceptaba, así que esas charlas jamás llegaron entre ellos. _

_Sin embargo, escuchar sus risas la reconfortaron de alguna forma especial._

—_Videl._

_Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Gohan estaba en el centro de la puerta y mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella. _

—_¿Y papá?_

—_Las niñas lo han secuestrado con la excusa de necesitar un héroe salvador —expresó burlonamente—. Él es perfecto._

—_Aunque ambos sepamos la verdad —recalcó volviendo a centrarse en la olla ante ella._

—_Sí… _

_Videl dio unos golpecitos a la cuchara antes de volverse._

—_¿Ocurre algo? _

_Gohan carraspeó._

—_Sólo pensaba que… bueno, después de tanto vernos, parece que las cosas no han cambiado tanto entre nosotros._

_Videl tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar el aire. _

—_Quiero decir… que podemos hablar normal y eso —añadió gesticulando nervioso._

—_¿Por qué no íbamos a poder? —cuestionó tirándose del delantal—. Somos amigos._

_Gohan asintió lentamente, subiendo las gafas._

—_Sí… eso mismo._

_Pero Videl no estaba segura ni de sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener la boca cerrada._

—_Nos separamos amigablemente. Tu seguiste tu camino, uno que yo no podía continuar y luego te casaste. Yo también, hicimos nuestras vidas a nuestro modo y al final, el tiempo pasó. Eso no quiere decir que no podamos estar hablando, solos, en una misma habitación o…_

_Apretó los labios, aferrándose a la mesa más cercana y sin embargo, su cuerpo se volvió. Gohan no se movió, se quedó de pie, recibiéndola sin esfuerzo. Sus labios se movieron un poco antes de rodearle la cintura y apretarla contra sí._

_Fue igual que el último beso: Húmedo de lágrimas. _

_Se separaron avergonzados, disculpándose estúpidamente el uno con el otro. Separarse fue realmente difícil y el incómodo silencio que continuó no ayudó demasiado._

—_¿Falta mucho, Videl? —cuestionó Satán asomándose._

—_No, está casi lista. Por favor, esperad un poco más —rogó._

_Ambos hombres abandonaron la cocina. Uno de ellos todavía llevaba el calor de sus labios._

_Más tarde, los cinco acomodados en la mesa y un plato vacío, Videl no sabía dónde mantener los ojos. Sentía pánico de volver a encontrarse con los de Gohan, de que su cuerpo volviera a fallarle._

_¿Acaso no había un dicho acerca de esas situaciones? Donde hubo fuego, siempre quedan cenizas. Bien, pues al cuerno con todo que era cierto. _

—_Me gusta mucho la comida —halagó Gomen comiendo a tropezones de su plato._

—_Muchas gracias —agradeció sonriéndole. _

_La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y era la viva imagen de su padre. Si, desde luego que también tendría cosas de su madre fallecida, pero Videl sólo podía ver a su padre en ella. Cosa que a la vez, era maravillosa._

_Miró a su hija con la misma ternura. Esa niña rubia había salido de sus entrañas y la amaba con locura. Era lo único bueno que podía decir que había sacado de aquella relación. _

—_¿Tampoco va a venir a cenar esta vez? —cuestionó Satán mirando el plato vacío con el ceño fruncido—. Qué raro._

—_Papá, por favor —suplicó desesperada._

_No era ciega y tampoco necesitaba a su padre susurrando la realidad cada dos por tres. Y, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no volver a enamorarse del hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa. _

—_Es que es cierto —protestó su progenitor, incapaz más veces que nunca de mantener la boca cerrada y con algo de vino en las venas, menos todavía—. ¿Sabes, Gohan? —cuestionó ignorándola—. Videl escogió terriblemente mal después de ti. Parecía un chico capaz de todo, pero mi yerno, cosa que odio decirle, es un papanatas capaz de gastarse la fortuna y no hacer nada bueno._

—_¡Papá! —exclamó cubriendo las orejas de su retoño—. Por favor, basta._

—_Se lo digo siempre —continuó—. Tú fuiste y siempre serás, el mejor partido que tuvo nunca._

_Videl se cubrió el rostro, más avergonzada que furiosa. _

—_No, señor Satán —balbuceó Son Gohan sin saber bien qué contestar a sus palabras._

_Ambos se miraron por un instante y, probablemente, el recuerdo del beso regresó a sus mentes._

_La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente y él apareció, hipando, tirando la chaqueta de cualquier forma sobre el perchero de la entrada._

—_Estoy en casa, Videl —anunció._

_Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que las niñas, ajenas, comían dichosas. Videl se volvió hacia su padre._

—_Lleva a las niñas al cuarto de juegos y cierra la puerta —ordenó—. Por favor._

_Satán frunció el ceño, dudando._

—_Yo debería de…_

—_No, ya has hecho bastante —aseveró entregándole a las pequeñas—. Ve._

—_Sharpner._

_Gohan se puso en pie al verle, dejando la servilleta a un lado de la mesa. Videl tenía el corazón en la boca. Rodeó la mesa._

—_Cariño, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano._

_Sharpner parpadeó, primero algo confuso y luego intrigado. Finalmente, el alcohol pareció decidir por él, porque levantó las cejas y señaló a Gohan con una torpeza borracha._

—_Es increíble. ¿Estás en mi salón? ¿Cenando en mi casa?_

_Gohan intercambió una mirada con ella antes de responder._

—_Sí, perdón por la intromisión —se disculpó._

_Sharpner se echó a reír._

—_Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¿Esto pasa mucho cuando no estoy? ¿Interrumpí? _

—_No digas tonterías —intervino Videl señalando su plato vacío—. Estábamos esperándote._

_Él miró el plato y luego a ellos dos._

—_¿Para que os aguante las velas, quizás? —cuestionó acercándose más a ellos. Apestaba a licor—. Venga. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis engañándome? ¿Os habéis acostado ya hoy? Ahg, espero que las sábanas no huelan a eso._

_Videl sintió que el rostro le enrojecía. La única culpabilidad que sentía era por un beso en la cocina, pero él iba mucho más allá incluso._

_Sintió que Gohan se tensaba, apretando las manos en puños. _

—_Sharpner, estás borracho —acusó acercándose más y pasando un brazo por encima del suyo—. Vamos mejor a dormir._

—_¡No! —gruñó empujándola hacia atrás—. Estoy harto de ser el cornudo de esta casa. Dios, seguro que ni siquiera esa niña es mía._

_Aquello le dolió más a Videl que si le acabara de asestar un puñetazo. Le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Sharpner se mostró confuso por un instante, después, levantó el brazo._

_Videl ni siquiera le vio moverse y menos Sharpner. _

_Gohan sujetó su puño antes de que llegara a ella, reteniendo el impacto. Sharpner echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de dolor. _

—_¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó—. ¿Es que estás hecho de acero?_

—_No vuelvas a insultarla de ese modo, Sharpner —advirtió Gohan._

—_¿Me estás dando órdenes en mi propia casa? —gruñó sacudiendo su mano—. Lo que me faltaba._

_Gohan pareció dudar por un instante. Videl no._

—_Hasta donde sé esta casa es mía. Mi padre la construyó para nosotros y está todo a mi nombre. _

_Sharpner dio un paso hacia atrás, con la mandíbula tensa._

—_Si me haces esto, Videl, me quedaré con la niña y te juro que no volverás a verla nunca más —amenazó._

_Aquel temor se le anidó en el corazón. La sola idea de perderla la aterraba._

—_A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener de hacer eso, hijo._

_La voz de su padre llegó desde la puerta. Con las manos en la cintura, miraba hacia ellos seriamente._

—_¿Estás seguro de querer pelearte contra el gran Satán? ¿Quieres quitarme a mi nieta?_

_Sharpner palideció. _

_Gohan volvió a moverse y con mano firme lo sacó. Videl no consiguió escuchar ni entender lo que susurró, pero Sharpner casi lloró ahí mismo. _

_Agotada, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, pálida._

_Gohan entró en completo silencio y se arrodilló frente a ella._

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Extrañamente, sí._

—_¿Sería muy horrible decir que me siento aliviada? —cuestionó—. Hemos tenido otras peleas y siempre me amenazaba con quitarme a mi hija. Tenía miedo de algo así. _

_Gohan desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, su rostro tan frío y serio que pareciera estar a punto de pelear contra un gran enemigo._

—_No lo hará —prometió._

_Videl sólo pudo echarle los brazos a los hombros y llorar._

_Tuvo razón, desde luego. Sharpner no regresó a sus vidas más que para las horas justas de visita de su hija. Más falto de dinero tras perder la importancia de la fortuna que ella poseía, cambió su vida drásticamente, teniendo que sobrevivir._

_Años más tarde, ya divorciados, él se casó con su antigua compañera de clases, Erasa. _

_En cuanto a ella, Gohan y sus hijas..._

_._

_._

—¡Oh, no, no! No me digas que vas a dejarlo ahí —protestó Videl mientras que Wish alejaba el cetro—. ¡Por favor, quiero saber!

—Desde luego que quieres saber, yo mismo también querría si fuera una parte de mi historia —reconoció él—. Pero no estás en derecho de conocer ese final —indicó.

Videl frunció las cejas, demasiado enfadada.

—No entiendo porqué no.

Wish sonrió.

—Porque por más que busco, vuestro destino está enlazado. Estéis juntos o no, el camino siempre os lleva al mismo punto. Y es algo que, querida, has de vivir por ti misma —anunció—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he de regresar a casa.

Antes de que Videl pudiera negarse, él desapareció. Frustrada, se dejó caer en el sofá en el mismo instante en que Gohan entraba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó al verla.

—¡Sí! —exclamó contándole casi en carrerilla todo lo que había pasado y visto—. ¡Y al final me quedé con las ganas de saber qué pasaba en ese mundo alterno!

Gohan la había escuchado pacientemente, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo las cejas.

—No puedo creerme que estuvieras casada con Sharpner —puntualizó—. ¿En serio?

Videl le dio un empujón con el hombro.

—¿Qué importa eso? —masculló—. Es como si estuvieras viendo un drama por televisión muy interesante y lo cancelaran en la mejor parte. Y…

Gohan la tomó de las mejillas, muy serio, con la mandíbula tensa.

—De sólo pensar en que estuvieras con él, casada y sufriendo esa mierda de vida… Podría destruir todo el condenado planeta de furia —aseguró—. Si quieres saber cuál fue el final, fue este.

Y se inclinó, besándola. Abrazándola con tanta fuerza que ella mismo gimió en súplica.

Videl no podía estar menos de acuerdo con él, aunque fuera algo tosco al decirlo, que no importaba. Hasta en otro mundo, otra vida o otro destino, ella, sólo era suya.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer.**

**15 de febrero del 2020**

_*:_ Tomé el chiste de Súper, sí.


End file.
